Strategy
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Tal vez, Dino sintió que el miedo le había atacado los nervios. En un momento de titubeo había salido a mitad de la conversación para ir a buscarle, porque, en su mente se formuló la posibilidad: "¿Y qué pasa si fallamos?". D18, Spoilers del manga.


**NOTAS: **Me había tardado algunos cuantos capítulos del manga en subir este XD, pero la inspiración, y algunos problemas de salud (que van solucionándose), me impidieron terminarlo.

Esto surgió precisamente tras leer los capítulos del manga que mencioné en las notas del fic (391-302), y aún recuerdo aquella conversación por msn en altas horas de la noche/madrugada con Omore XD donde la inspiración fluyó como los rápidos...y he aquí el resultado.

**ADVERTENCIA: **contiene spoilers de los capítulos 391-392 del manga.

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Strategy  
**

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

_ D18_**_  
_**

...

Hibari Kyoya pensaba que, a esas alturas, ya ni quejarse o dar de golpes contra el primero que encontrase podía traerle algún beneficio. Y no lo decía de forma literal sólo porque estuviese dormitando en el techo de la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi mientras se llevaba a cabo la famosa reunión donde, por supuesto, la multitud de herbívoros se había dado cita.

Le habían cortado la inspiración. Ese inútil de Sawada había aparecido de la nada, justo cuando estaba saldando algunas cuentas pendientes con el _Haneuma_ y obligándole a cumplir la serie de promesas que siempre le estaba prorrogando. De no haber sido por su intromisión, aún estarían peleando como era debido.

Y si había acudido a esa reunión, no era por las razones que todos esperarían de él. No, claro que no; si es que le importaban un bledo esa clase de cosas. Tenía entre manos mejores asuntos que atender: morder hasta la muerte de una buena vez al _Haneuma_, por ejemplo. Por ello estaba ahí, vigilando a su presa sigilosamente al cuidado de que no escapara como era costumbre en él, le esperaría tranquilamente para después seguir con los asuntos que sólo les incumbían a ellos dos.

_Sí, Kyoya, te juro que al rato terminamos nuestra batalla. Vayamos a la reunión de Tsuna y después seguimos, anda, ¿sí?._

Mentiroso y farsante. La de pretextos que tenía el _bronco_ para zafarse de esa clase de momentos realmente le irritaba.

Pero había otra cosa que también le molestaba, y era cuando algún herbívoro insolente se atrevía a interrumpir su momento de descanso. A pesar de las apariencias, Hibari Kyoya tenía ciertas costumbres bastante arraigadas, y una de ellas eran sus sagradas horas de sueño. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a quebrantarlas.

Sintió, repentinamente, que alguien le tomaba por la muñeca, forzándole a levantarse con tanto ímpetu que ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar. Su cuerpo, por la inercia de la fuerza que le jalaba, se puso de pie incluso contra su misma voluntad. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que notó fue el tatuaje en forma de figuras de llamas azuladas que corrían por el dorso de la mano de su captor.

—Oye...

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando se encontró siendo arrastrado por Cavallone, violentamente y sin explicación alguna, a través del tejado, esquivando con suerte las inclinaciones y obstáculos propios de la construcción.

—¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! —exigió; forcejeaba para no ser arrastrado—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Hibari ya no estaba de tan buen humor como para, encima de haberle hecho ir hasta allá, tener que soportar los jueguitos infantiles que tanto disfrutaba de hacerle, y claro, el que le hubiese despertado de su hora de la siesta.

Dino ni siquiera se molestó en responder, siguió conduciéndole a través de los rincones de la pequeña casa, sin aflojar el agarre sobre su muñeca mientras le obligaba a bajar con él una solitaria escalera situada por detrás del jardín, la cual les condujo directamente a la entrada principal evitando tener que pasar por la sala en donde se encontraba la reunión.

Cavallone se detuvo justo al final de un estrecho pasillo y giró su vista un segundo hacia Hibari, quien con la mirada le amenazaba con darle una buena tunda en cuanto salieran del lugar, faltaría más. No, si de aquella ya no se salvaría.

—¿Qué haces...? ¡Dino!

Y como si de jugar a las escondidas se tratara, Dino arrastró a Kyoya dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ellos con brusquedad. Era un cuarto pequeño a decir verdad, angosto y obscuro por la falta de ventanas; quizá alguna vez había servido como una especie de armario debido a las cajas apiladas en las esquinas. Había poco espacio, sí, pero ni eso detuvo a Cavallone de encontrar un lugar adecuado contra uno de los muros donde empotrar con rudeza a Kyoya. Le atrapó por los hombros y comenzó a besarle frenético, queriendo introducir su lengua a toda costa en la cavidad que poco cedía.

Dino tenía que agradecer que Hibari aún no estuviese del todo lúcido por haber sido despertado tan de repente, y se hallase lo suficientemente aletargado como para reaccionar de manera tardía ante sus acciones. De otro modo, a esas alturas ya estaría lleno de mordiscos y alguno que otro moretón por el atrevimiento.

Kyoya había intentado en un par de ocasiones, sin éxito, de empujar al italiano hacia atrás, liberarse del yugo y de aquella impaciente lengua que quería devorarle de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, Dino siempre sabía cómo mantenerle al margen, sabía exactamente de qué lugares sostenerle para evitar que se moviera. Le maldijo internamente, y se lo hubiera dicho de viva voz si el _Haneuma_ no hubiera aprovechado ese pequeño descuido suyo al tomar aire para succionarle hasta las amígdalas.

—No... —musitó como pudo. Dino, quien le había empujado de nuevo contra el muro al notar que quería hallar un escape, le tomó de la muñeca izquierda y torció suavemente su brazo hacia atrás para un mejor control. Vaya que, aun somnoliento, Kyoya era un hueso duro de roer.

Le sonrió entre besos, sin dejar en ningún momento de atacar su boca y saborearle los labios. De a poco sentía que Kyoya iba cediendo. Le pareció que empezaba a responderle, quizá de manera innata, a los lengüetazos que le propinaba contra el paladar.

Aprovechando un momento en que el capo separó sus labios para tomar aliento, Kyoya miró como si quisiera morderle con los ojos la yugular que palpitaba sobresaliente en su cuello.

—Suéltame —siseó con enfado. El respirar aún se le dificultaba, pero se mantuvo a raya cuando Dino le miró, esbozando esa sonrisa lujuriosa tan propia en él cuando estaban a solas y con los niveles de testosterona por las nubes.

—No te pongas así, _cariño_ —susurró con un tono entre seductor e infantil—. En este momento todos están en la sala ocupados, pero mejor no hagas ruido por si acaso. —Y entonces soltó aquella risilla juguetona entre los labios.

Bajó deseoso por su rostro, dejando a su paso el camino de besos tibios que había iniciado desde que cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Buscó su cuello, obligándole a ladear la cabeza para tenerle en mejor posición. Lamió su piel para saborear la reminiscencia de colonia casi inodora que usaba Kyoya, la cual reconoció al instante por tratarse del regalo que le había dado hacía sólo un par de meses atrás. Aquella vez Kyoya le había jurado, en un tono despectivo acompañado por algunas muecas de desdén, que jamás la usaría, y que sólo había perdido su tiempo y dinero en ello.

Dino sonrió con amplitud al recordar ese hecho.

Hibari gruñó, tenuemente, cuando sintió a Dino morderle el mentón en un movimiento inesperado, tras haber pasado de usar la lengua a los dientes. No es que le hubiera dolido ni nada parecido, pero detestaba cuando le dejaba esa clase de marcas tan notables que ni siquiera podía hacer pasar por golpes de batalla. Quiso replicarle con algunas palabras de alto calibre, pero ya Dino se le había adelantado plantándole un tremendo beso en cuanto se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

Dino le tomó por el rostro sin dejar en ningún momento de empalmarse contra su cuerpo, haciendo con los movimientos de su lengua un ritmo acompasado a los que su propio cuerpo emitía. Estaba ansioso, sí, y Kyoya lo había notado.

Suspiró contra su garganta en un intento de jadeo ahogado cuando el calor empezó a convertirse en un hormigueo en su abdomen. Dino entreabrió los ojos un momento para tratar de observar en el otro alguna reacción, de mirarle directamente a los ojos enfurecidos y seguirle alterando los sentidos con más besos. Pero sucedió que Kyoya no le estaba mirando más.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que el _bronco_ se traía entre manos.  
Era simple: a Hibari realmente ya no le sorprendía que el _Haneuma_ gustara de tomarle casi en cualquier lugar a su alcance, donde fuera, cuando fuera; sabía ingeniárselas para encontrar el momento, y si no existía, se lo inventaba.

¿Para qué negarlo? Ya de nada le servía resistirse a los encantos y seducciones del italiano, porque, incluso para él, llegaba un momento en que la sangre le hervía de modo tal que ya no podía pensar coherentemente y se entregaba al instinto, como cuando estaban enfrascados en una de sus violentas y sanguinarias batallas —las cuales, Dino aún insistía en seguir llamando _entrenamientos_—, pero resultaba que en ese tipo de situaciones, la temperatura se elevaba al máximo, sobrepasando con creces la sensación a como cuando luchaban, soliendo alcanzar un nivel de proporciones inmensas. Tan intenso que, de hecho, Kyoya ya ni se molestaba en tratar de entenderlo, y Dino, mucho menos en explicárselo.

Dino estaba llegando a su límite. Era el calor entre los dos, la cercanía de sus rostros y el intercambio, correspondido, de besos y otras caricias, sus cuerpos rozando el uno contra el otro en ese estrecho espacio, la falta de aire y el morbo de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué, a esas alturas, seguían con las ropas puestas.

Le besó entre movimientos aislados cuando se quitó la chaqueta negra de textura aterciopelada, dejándola caer al suelo sin cuidado para concentrarse ahora en desvestir a su pupilo.

—No —Kyoya posó la mano contra la muñeca de Dino, quien estaba a punto de desabotonarle la camisa—. No me lo quitaré todo.

Dino supo que se refería a conservar parte de su uniforme puesto. Quizá Kyoya se sentiría más cómodo de esa manera por el lugar y por la situación, a sólo unos cuantos pasos de la afamada reunión donde se estaban jugando el destino.

Sonrió con un dejo de amargura, marcado por las finas líneas de expresión que se acentuaron en su frente. Le parecía tan tentador cuando Kyoya se comportaba de esa manera tan tradicionalista.

—Me parece bien, así será más rápido. —Le soltó un par de besos antes de recorrerle el rostro con los labios hasta el oído—. Y además, Kyoya, no sabes el morbo que me da hacértelo con el uniforme puesto. —Terminó la frase con un suave mordisqueo al lóbulo. Sintió que el guardián se estremecía con ese delicado contacto.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Cavallone bajó las manos para situarlas sobre los delgados costados del menor, desfajando la camisa que aún conservaba la pulcritud necesaria tras la batalla de esa mañana. Buscó una ruta hacia su pecho, palpando la suave piel con la yema de sus dedos en lo que le recorrían y llegaban justo a la altura de sus tetillas, ya rígidas por el contacto.

Kyoya dejó escapar su aliento contra la boca del _Haneuma_ a medida que aquella sensación comenzaba a serle placentera, más de lo que hubiese querido, pero inmediatamente recordó el lugar en el que se encontraban. Dino le besó, audaz en cada movimiento que el otro le permitía. Sabía que Kyoya ya no opondría más resistencia mientras se mantuviera a una distancia prudente, pero claro que eso era imposible dadas las circunstancias.

—Estás muy cerca. —Le empujó el guardián con un bufido apenas sintió su espacio personal ser invadido más de la cuenta—. Muévete —ordenó.

Y Dino alcanzó a reír entre suspiros cuando Kyoya forcejeó por encontrar el espacio vital que le permitiría respirar. Le sonrió sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que, en esa ocasión, ni sus preciadas tonfas —las cuales, por cierto, no recuerda a dónde fueron a parar tras el desenfreno— podrían salvarle

Kyoya le tomó con fuerza de la camisa, ya sin la estúpida corbata de garabatos que ostentaba desde ayer, en un intento furtivo de amenaza. Sus ojos encrespados le decían que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, o si no...

_¿O si no qué, Kyoya?_

Parecía responderle elitaliano con la sonrisa burlona y llena de lujuria, cada vez que se acercaba para intentar besarle y toquetearle. En un intento de aquellos en que el guardián estaba a punto de golpearle el rostro, Dino logró anticiparse para agarrar su muñeca y someterlo, de nuevo, contra la pared. Le besó, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegaron al morboso escondite de casa de Sawada, y, sin perder concentración, su mano libre viajó por debajo de la camisa escolar y cambió de dirección hacia el sur.

Kyoya ahogó un jadeo en la boca ajena, mordiéndole el labio y haciéndole sangrar cuando el capo alcanzó su miembro endurecido.

Eran esos precisos momentos en los que Dino se perdía: cada vez que sentía que Kyoya estaba a punto de profesarle algo más que sólo golpes y malas palabras. Se olvidaba completamente del entorno y todas aquellas cosas se convertían en una extraña mancha blanca en su cerebro; no pensaba, sólo sentía.

No obstante, el sentir no le bastó para adelantarse a lo que vendría. Torpemente, como salido de una mala producción cinematográfica, Dino se había enredado los pies con su propia chaqueta, que yacía justo a su lado. Cuando se había dado cuenta de ello ya estaba en el suelo y con Kyoya, llevado de encuentro, encima de él.

Rió, no lo pudo evitar. Pero pudo más el momento cuando se percató de a quién tenía justo sobre el abdomen. Le sonrió antes de atacarle de nuevo los labios con besos hambrientos, enderezarse y colocar al guardián en su regazo, chocándolo con fuerza contra el muro por la excitación latente, y repasarle sin piedad la piel que asomaba entre sus ropas. Un _"lo siento"_ mal articulado por la excesiva ocupación de los músculos de su boca y, sin más preámbulos, le retiró a Kyoya las prendas de abajo, dejando sólo las superiores como cumplimiento a su deseo de conservarlas parcialmente. Y como lo hubo anticipado, Kyoya no se opuso; ni mucho menos cuando comenzó a masturbar ambos miembros descubiertos con su mano, alternando con sus dedos, repasándolos enteramente con la lubricación natural que brindaba el fluido preseminal.

Dino le besaba los labios, el mentón y el cuello a destiempos, descendía incesante entre una zona y otra para mitigar la sed de besos que le estaba provocando. Le tomó de las caderas para atraerle hacia su cuerpo y lograr la cercanía ideal; quería más, necesitaba más. Kyoya le enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio que, bajo aquellas luces, lucía más como de un tono ocre obscuro que destellaba conforme a los movimientos.

_"Kyoya, Kyoya". _Dino jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez, con la voz ronca, cada que sentía las descargas de placer invadirle los adentros. El aludido le respiraba fuertemente al oído, con pausas entrecortadas, tratando él mismo de mantener la cordura que generalmente le abandonaba cuando Cavallone le tenía en esa y otras tantas posiciones.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, o correrían el riesgo de ser escuchados. Le preocupaba lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser el _Haneuma _en esas situaciones, porque claro que lo era cuando se emocionaba a tales extremos, y aunque no lo aceptara, también estaba preocupado por sí mismo, ya que en muchas ocasiones no podía tampoco evitar mencionar el nombre de su proclamado tutor entre los delirios del sexo.

Maldita sea, le enfadaba, pero es que el jodido _Haneuma_ sabía lo que hacía.

Kyoya comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo y el entorno, cuando escuchó, justo del otro lado de la puerta, una par de voces conocidas. El matiz vocal de Sawada, distinguido por el tono agudo, y la otra, quizá, del herbívoro que se la pasaba siguiéndolo como mascota, Gokudera Hayato.

"_¿Dónde estará Dino-san?"._

"_¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese?, ¡nunca está cuando se le necesita!"._

Ambos habían preguntado por Dino, le habían nombrado intencionadamente y Hibari se alertó cuando el capo le soltó un "_Kyoya, cariño_" con descaro, en el detestable tono meloso que siempre pensó era insoportable. Dino le besaba el cuello con ímpetu y se volvía cada vez más ruidoso; suspiros ahogados, jadeos subiendo de intensidad y voces ajenas cada vez más cercanas, pisándoles los talones.

Hibari tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerse. Había tomado a Cavallone por los cabellos y separado brutalmente de su cuello; una de sus manos se le había interpuesto al otro en la boca, silenciándolo inmediatamente mientras la fiera mirada le advertía que se estuviera quieto.

—Cállate —exigió con voz queda, pero firme—. Si nos descubren por tu culpa, te juro que te morderé hasta la muerte aquí mismo, y no como estás pensando, idiota.

Si al principio pensó que Kyoya era cruel por cortarle tan de repente la inspiración, lo sería todavía más, y con dolor incluido, si eran descubiertos en ese preciso momento. Pero realmente a Dino le divertía demasiado todo eso como para dejarlo pasar. Y quiso responderle, pero debido al impedimento para usar su voz, arremetió contra el guardián con una mirada que parecía contestarle un "_me excita más así_". Dejó salir una tenue risilla contra su mano, la lamió e intentó darle algunos mordiscos inocentes a tono de juego.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —sonrió con malicia tras deshacerse de la opresión. Suspiró, a punto de besarle.

Kyoya le hubiese soltado un certero, pero silencioso golpe de no ser porque advirtió que, cerca de la puerta, un par de sombras comenzaron a moverse, y a hacer eco las pisadas que resonaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaban cerca, demasiado esta vez, y Dino lo había notado también.

—¿Quieres hacer la prueba? —La sonrisa se amplió—. Te apuesto a que no se darán cuenta de nada.

Si no le conociera, diría que esa amenaza habría sido una mera habladuría estúpida y sin sentido. Sin embargo, _sí_ le conocía, y sabía que hablaba en serio. Ese idiota del_ Haneuma_ lo haría a propósito, como si las neuronas no hicieran sinapsis en lo que tenía por cerebro.

—Kyoya... Kyoya... —comenzó a decir, en un tono de voz que iba subiendo de volumen mientras restregaba los labios contra su cuello—. ¡Oh, Kyo-

Y lo que resultó de todo eso, quizá sin que Kyoya lo pensara lo suficiente, fue una de las más efectivas soluciones para silenciarlo. El guardián le tomó por el rostro y le besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Le besó con ganas y locura, con enfado y ansiedad. Sus manos se enredaron con fuerza entre las hebras del cabello rubio, las jaló, las estiró, las hizo marañas queriendo enterrar las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Dino jadeó cuando percibió cómo Kyoya usaba ahora su lengua para imitar las acciones que realizaban esos dedos en su cabello.

Las manos de Cavallone le tomaron de la cintura como resultado de aquel beso, por demás magnífico. Subieron por su espalda aún bajo el resto del uniforme, repasándole en toda su extensión los nuevos músculos formados debido al extenuante y buen ejercicio de los últimos entrenamientos. Le rasguñaba apenas con la yema de los dedos conforme sentía que de nuevo el calor subía. Y subía y subía en proporciones engañosas que le orillaban a emitir algunos gemidos contra su boca.

El mismo nervio causado por la proximidad de esos herbívoros obligó a Kyoya a no desistir. El _Haneuma_ intentaba separarse de su boca, en búsqueda de aire y como reacción natural a buscar más lugares de los cuales alimentarse. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello para aprisionarle la cabeza, enterrándole las uñas en cada intento en vano que el otro realizaba por querer desconectarse.

Un ruido sordo provino de la puerta, al parecer alguien se había recargado contra ella con intención. Dino ya estaba llegando a su límite y en poco, Kyoya le secundaría.

Kyoya emitió una especie de gemido ahogado cuando Dino le introdujo un par de dedos, moviéndolos para prepararle sólo un poco más; su cuerpo se tensó, irguiendo la espalda y separándose de su boca. Sus manos aún estaban aferradas a su camisa, ocultando el rostro entre su cuello. Dino le besó la mejilla en una caricia que le supo más a mordisco que a otra cosa.

Las voces a su alrededor eran cada vez más fuertes y estruendosas, un par más de risas y carcajadas se habían sumado a las anteriores. Los ecos resonaban por todo el cuarto, confundiéndose entre los jadeos ahogados que Cavallone dejaba impresos sobre el cuello de Kyoya. Ambos trataban de no hacer ruido, pero, simplemente, la locura les sobrepasaba.

—Ya no lo soporto más.

Y como por arte de magia, Dino reemplazó el movimiento de sus dedos con algo que sería mucho más satisfactorio y que había estado preparando desde el principio. Tomó al guardián por la cintura y le dirigió en pos de penetrarle con el miembro erecto. Kyoya jadeó, por primera vez en todo ese rato, sin reprimirse. Había sido casi inconciente y atendía sólo a su necesidad natural de placer por estimulación; sin embargo, Cavallone siempre acertaba justo en el momento y lugar precisos.

Como buscando una posición más cómoda, Kyoya se removió un par de veces para acomodarse, se agarró de los hombros de Dino para apoyarse mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro bajo la sombra de cabellos rubios durante el choque entre sus cuerpos. El capo le susurró el nombre al oído entre delirios. Buscaba abrirse paso entre su cuello, para besarle y lamerle a su antojo, queriendo exprimir hasta el último rastro de su esencia perfumada. Le mordió suavemente el mentón tras encontrárselo cuando el guardián giró momentáneamente el rostro hacia él, buscando quizá devorarle los labios en función del instinto.

Le besó finalmente antes de tomarle con firmeza por la cintura, obligándole a comenzar el cadencial movimiento contra su cuerpo, empujándolo en reacción natural de autosatisfacción. Con la otra mano, le masturbaba casi al mismo ritmo en que se había empezado a mover el guardián.

Ya en ese momento Kyoya sentía que la razón se le nublaba. Escuchaba, sí, aún las voces a sólo algunos pasos de él, la sensación de movimiento y el retumbar de los objetos cercanos cuando la puerta crujía. De nuevo, la cercanía le ponía nervioso.

Y Kyoya le besó como pudo. Tuvo que hacer uso de la poca fuerza acumulada que aún tenía para poder acallar al _Haneuma_. De entre todo el ruido, lo que más notaba era su voz ronca y jadeante, intercalando frases cortas, y hasta cierto punto difusas, con su nombre.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero eso no impidió a Dino seguir con la tarea. Ahora el rubio le besaba el cuello, lamía y succionaba la piel, incluso encajándole los dientes ante la inminente adrenalina que le invadía por la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

Cavallone sonrió placenteramente: Kyoya le había gemido al oído en un susurro sin voz.

_Dino._ Escuchó su nombre con lo poco de conciencia que aún tenía.

_Dino_, de nuevo percibió; creía que proveniente de las voces de fuera.

—Dino.

Articulado en dos pasos entrecortados, esta vez lo había escuchado demasiado cerca, provocándole un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

—Kyoya.

Le respondió él contra el oído. Creyó sentir las uñas del guardián enterrarse sobre su camisa, pero su percepción a esas alturas se había desvanecido por completo.

Kyoya se había corrido en su mano, enterrando el rostro contra su hombro mientras su cuerpo se distendía al pasar el clímax. Dino se mordió el labio en un suspiro fallido, un espasmo le recorrió enteramente cuando llegó su orgasmo.

De a poco, el sonido de las voces ajenas equilibraba el ambiente. El aire comenzaba de nuevo a llegar a sus pulmones, normalizando sus respiraciones. Kyoya se relajó de modo tal que se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del _Haneuma_; estaba agotado. Dino le besó suavemente, lamía su cuello con la intención de dar alivio a las marcas anteriormente dejadas. Aún rogaba porque Kyoya no se diese cuenta pronto de eso o sería mordido hasta la muerte, como siempre.

Tuvo la intención de abrazarle por la espalda y acariciarla con detenimiento, de mantenerle en su regazo, besar sus labios con delicadeza y sentir su calor, sólo un poco más antes de que se alejara, pero Kyoya le había girado el cuerpo y el rostro en cuanto le vio las intenciones.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó mientras se vestía. Dino le miraba aletargado y sonriente.

—El problema es, Kyoya —aspiró relajado sin dejar de mirarle; estúpidamente, en términos del guardián—, que aún no podremos salir. Tendremos que quedarnos un rato más por aquí.

Le había sonreído apaciblemente, como si le estuviese diciendo que la situación no era del todo mala como él creía. Tendría que mentirle.

—Tú lo causaste, tú lo arreglas, _Haneuma_.

Dino notaba en el rostro de Kyoya un nivel bastante alto de molestia debido al ultimátum que había recibido. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que realmente estuviera entendiendo la situación. El guardián intentó ponerse en pie, pero fue detenido por la mano de Dino apretándole el brazo. Le miró; de repente mostraba ese aspecto demacrado y fúnebre que muy pocas veces había visto.

—Kyoya. —Guardó silencio un momento antes de proseguir. El semblante se le transformó a causa de una amarga sonrisa—. Tenemos que quedarnos, porque si este plan no funciona, ya no nos _quedaremos_ nunca más.

El guardián se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos. No necesitaba que se lo explicara: bastaba con verle para comprender la supuesta gravedad del asunto. Eso, y el hecho de que hubiera salido de su _importante_ reunión de herbívoros para buscarle. Le entendió perfectamente, a pesar de esas manías que tenía de hablarle en clave.

—Entonces encárgate de que funcione —sentenció sin cambiar de humor, aunque Dino sí notó que su voz se había suavizado.

Y sin aspaviento o gruñido alguno, Kyoya se había quedado quieto, recargado sobre la pared con brazos cruzados. Cerró los ojos, aunque los abría por momentos para observar a Cavallone, quien se había sentado a su lado.

—Pero me tienes que ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? —había sonreído Dino, besándole la cabeza en un gesto tierno. El guardián notó el profundo suspirar del _Haneuma_ cuando se le acercó—. Sé un buen chico.

Hibari soltó un seco chasquido de lengua, pero no dijo nada más.

Al poco rato, Dino percibía la tranquilidad en el ambiente pese a que las voces seguían a sólo unos pasos de ellos. Incluso notó que Kyoya se había quedado en completo silencio, aun cuando debieron transcurrir no más de diez o quince minutos desde su última línea de conversación. Descubrió, cuando bajó la mirada, que el guardián se había quedado dormido justamente recargado sobre él; la cabeza recostada en su hombro y los brazos cruzados al pecho.

Besó su frente y le acarició los cabellos con suavidad. Sonreía ampliamente. No podía evitarlo: Kyoya se veía demasiado tierno como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Le parecía un pequeño gatito exhausto después de un día de juegos. Tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó encima, abrigándole con cuidado de no despertarlo. Kyoya debía estar igual o más cansado que él, por lo tanto pensó que lo mejor sería que descansara un poco antes de que el plan se llevara a cabo.

De nuevo, esa sensación de angustia se alojó en su pecho; la misma que hubo sentido cuando Tsuna se les había presentado en los bosques y les informaba de los pormenores de la reunión. Tal vez el miedo le había atacado los nervios mientras le escuchaba; tal vez por eso, en un momento de titubeo, había salido corriendo de la mitad de la conversación para ir a buscar a Kyoya: porque de repente le llegó a la cabeza la posibilidad de "_¿Y qué pasa si fallamos?_ _¿Y qué sucedería si no le vuelvo a ver?"_

Las cosas en realidad estaban bastante complicadas. El poder de los Víndice llegaba a los extremos, y quizá ni reuniendo a las mejores fuerzas en el equipo podrían derrotarles. Pensó entonces que quizá no sería suficiente.

Pero todo eso había sido sólo un momento y nada más, un paso en falso que casi le hace caer. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Dino tenía mucho más equilibrio para ponerse en pie y soportar.

Respiró profundamente. Dino Cavallone siempre guardaría trucos bajo la manga y en los bolsillos de sus pantalones; ya fueran estos dos, cuatro, seis o mil. La estrategia estaba planeada: sólo faltaba llevarla a cabo.

Y funcionaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Dino sonrió plácidamente.

_"Cuando volvamos, quédate conmigo"_

FIN_  
_

* * *

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Omore por su beteo :3, gracias por soportarme las ideas cursis y con repeticiones XD, y por supuesto, todos aquellos consejos que me han ayudado a, de a poco, irme sintiendo más segura en esto de la escritura n.n.

Gracias por leer :3, se agradecen sus comentarios n.n


End file.
